Neutron Pulsator
|released = 17.0.0 |rateoffire = 100 |capacity = 40 |mobility pc = 100 |cost = |Level required = 65 |theme = Futuristic Themed |number = 669 |attribute = (hidden) }} The Neutron Pulsator is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.0.0 update. It can be obtained in the Armory once reaching Level 65. Description It is a small, orange, futuristic and automatic rifle with various attributes that shoots blue laser bullets. It has high damage, a very high fire rate, an above-average capacity and the highest mobility in the game. It has the following attributes: Automatic, Gadget Blocker (it can block the use of gadgets), X-Ray Vision (can see players through walls) and Scoped (even though this attribute is hidden). Appearance It is an orange and gray assault rifle, with white and neon green details. It’s magazine is gray with orange stripes at the bottom and has blue stripes through it. It’s iron sights are unique, being made from triangles. It also has very unique optics. Strategy This weapon deals insane amounts of damage, as well as a very fast fire rate of 100 and a capacity of 40, and is one of the weapons with the highest mobility in the game; the mobility of 100. Tips * It has X-Ray vision. You can use it to detect hidden enemies behind walls. * This weapon has Gadget Blocker, making it useful for shutting down opponents that rely far too much on their gadgets. * This weapon does have a Scope. You should use this weapon at a medium range without a scope, and between medium-long range when using scope. * The mobility of this weapon is 100. Simply keep running and strafing. Utilize the mobility of this weapon to not get hit by incoming fire. ** Equip this rifle with max Storm Trooper Mask, Cape Editor, Burning Tiara and Demolition Boots will benefit its extremely high mobility even more. * Be absolutely careful with your ammo. It shoots and depletes ammo really fast. Be mindful to reload when you are not busy. * Aim on the head to deal more Efficiency Per Second. * Equip the Turbo Charger to decrease weapon recoil and allows you with infinite ammunition for a limited time. Counters * Take advantage of that Neutron Pulsator has a slow pull-up time and a medium-slow reload (fixed delay). * Try to shoot them from far away, however be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 4x Zoom, although it doesn’t mention this. * As it has the mobility of 100 on this weapon, use a slowing weapon so he will be vulnerable to enemy attacks and that he will not be easily able to go out of the danger zone. * Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. Recommended Maps *Pool Party *Siege Equipment Setups Try it in a 3-Cat Spam loadout, with a high range sniper and high damage secondary, but bear in mind that the weapon has fixed delay. Changelog 17.0.0 * Initial releaese. Trivia * The Design of this weapon is based on the Dingo from Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. * It is the fastest of all weapons in the current update, with 100 mobility. * It features a unique holographic scope. * This rifle is now known as the most expensive weapon in the game, costing 4500 and broke Witch's Sheep Cauldron's record. ** In addition, this rifle has Dark Force Saber's old mobility. ** Its price worths approximately 75 USD worth of coins in the Shop without offers (within iDevice). * It is unlocked at level 65. This makes it the last weapon to be unlocked in the game. * It kills between 16 - 18 bodyshots and around 11 headshots on a fully armored player. * The appearance is similar to the Orange Killer. * Assuming you have the correct gear to enhance movement speed as mentioned above in the Tips, it is actually possible (if you're not getting shot at) to escape a Singular Grenade with this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Gadget Blocker Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Mythical